Flare being at Freddy's or something like that
by Darkus982
Summary: What? I'm bad with titles. [T for Swearing]


Michael Schmidt sat in his office. The job was simple: Keep watch for the night, don't let the... robots bite.

Literally.

Closing doors was something that came naturally by the second week. He wasn't fired like canon, so he's got at least a month to go. Haha, good luck with that.

'Specially with the surprise in the Parts and Service room.

Ah, right, the entire 'Oh my god what is the narrator doing' thing.

Yeah, Flare couldn't narrate this time, so I'm taking his place.

He's kinda got a major role in this story so I mean, y'know, not enough time to narrate his own damn story.

(Then again he _did_ narrate mine...)

Whatever.

Point is, Mike's fucked if he doesn't do a few things.

Sure, the difficulty of those robot animatronic things went to zero on Monday- was it Monday in canon? I don't remember -but it still ramped up near the end of the week.

So, uh, story. Right.

Where were we?

 **Ahem.**

The young boy, well, young for his standards, he was in his early twenties I think, took the job while he was in a rut. Security, the job said. Though within the first couple days he figured out _what_ he was securing in the first place.

i.e. His ass.

Today was Tuesday. The rabbit was slightly more sporadic, and the du-uh-chicken was moving a small bit faster.

Though Mike noticed that neither of them went anywhere near Parts and Service. He wondered why.

In reality, the last person to take the job- my brother for those who haven't figured out at this point -was in there inside one of the suits. The suit in question wasn't seen on the camera, and it was a spare Bonnie suit, because plot and stuff. The thing was, if you didn't know my brother well enough, Flare could kinda just break everything that hits him. He's a bit durable like that.

Hooray for being an actual god, I guess. To be honest, we just like to dick around in other universes on our down time. Pretend we're mortal, follow plot, all that fun buncha jazz.

So yeah, Flare demonstrated his god thing to the animatronics. Last time I saw those things, they were a bit more friendly and a bit less "murder literally everyone in the building"-ey.

Eh, times change I guess.

And they apparently don't remember us.

Wait, no, they _did_ , it's just souls and bodies don't exactly cooperate well when one's a robot and the other's a kid.

Yeah, I remember when they were "stuffing" Flare one of the robots actually had a sudden spike of invalid commands. I think it was just "no" to "nonononononononononononononono." Hooray for forgetting basic traits, I guess.

Oh, and Spring Bonnie hadn't changed since then. The change comes after the building shuts down.

Anyway.

Blah, blah, suspenseful door-closing action! Whatever.

You at least saw the game, didn't you?

Right, so it's three in the morning. Most people in the city asleep, except Mike, Flare, and that one guy who just stands on a street corner offering cocaine to anything that moves.

Suddenly, bunny at door, door slam, chicken at door, other door slam.

Mike was _not_ ready for a robotic gang bang.

So he waited it out, checking to see if either moved.

Five minutes later, neither moved an inch.

Ten minutes later, they were still there. _Watching_.

Twenty and- oh fuck it you get the point.

4 AM, power runs out because the bunny and duck were being dicks.

Chicken. Duck. Either or.

Mike just kinda books it.

He ran past the bunny, and into the room nobody went into. He still wasn't sure why they didn't go into the Parts and Service. It was on their and his maps, so why didn't they bo-

oh right the glowing purple suit

Mike yelped and jumped back against the wall.

Sure, he was cool under most situations, but being chased by a couple of animal robots into a room with a _godbot_ didn't fit under "most situations."

Then again, he didn't know it was a godbot. So Mike just felt relieved, thinking that the glow was just a prop, like a replacement Bonnie.

Until it got up and walked out the door while Mike hid in the corner.

Mike spied outside the door once he had enough courage and watched as the animatronics stayed back from the glowing beast- why the fuck am I trying to be like a descriptive poem here -and the beast sent waves of light towards the animatronics.

Specifically, strobe lights.

Mike was so thankful he wasn't epileptic.

He also heard a faint rhythm in the back of his head. Almost as if a rave was going on. And some words about skeletons, for whatever reason.

Haha.

Apparently, the animatronics were epileptic. They just kinda... Reset. They took their places back on stage as if nothing ever transpired that night.

Not even the paint bucket on the chicken's head done by your's truly.

I think Flare recognized that.

Flare turned on his heel and jabbed an elbow at Mike.

"So, new guard huh?"

 _A/N_

 _Whew okay this happened._

 _Debating on keeping this a one-shot or expanding it into another full-on story._

 _I, uh, have a bit of an attention whore complex._

 _That's the best I can explain it with._

 _Oh, and remember to review! I don't really mind followers or favouriters, but reviews help keep my sanity up and help me improve._

 _Quick question for those reviewing: What do you think of Narrator!Darkus?_


End file.
